Gibbs Sandwitch
by Nightween13
Summary: Gibbs heart is tugged in two different directions but does he have to choose just one? future threesome Femal/Male/Female. Please read and review. More then one chapter inside.


Again if my grammar sucks which it probably will send me a note on what to fix and how to fix it and before you know it I will have it fixed.

Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of NCIS and its characters their ownership resides with their rightful owner I am only using the names for fun and not for personal gain of money or such thank you and have a nice day. However I do hold ownership of Shaina Damon Mackenzie though. OOC with NCIS characters.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Jethro Gibbs

Shaina was driving to meet Shannon and Kelly for lunch when she got close to where she could see their car she heard two gun shots go off she then pulled up before getting out in running toward Shannon's car. Shaina looked through the window to see both of them shot dead she looked at them with horror before calling 911 and tell them that a friend of hers and her friend's daughter had just been shot and that they need to send someone here right away.

Jethro turned into where Shannon and Kelly usually have lunch with Shaina at, to find police men and an autopsy team standing by a car that looked an awfully lot like Shannon's car and pulled up close to it I saw Shaina looking at the body bags with glazed eyes. As I got out of the car and walked over to where Shaina was I asked her "What's going on here and where is Shannon and Kelly?" She looked up at me as I saw her sorry look before she said "their dead Jethro both of them they got shot and I'm sorry." He looked at her as he saw her guilt he said "it's not your fault Shaina."

Shaina looked at him before she looked at the body bags as two police man walked up to ask both myself and Jethro questions and we answered as best we could then I looked up as I asked the police man if I could take my car and go home he said "sorry but we're going to have to keep it for a while, it seems you were the only one first on the scene besides of course the murderer."I nodded as I said alright I guess I can just walk home.

Jethro looked down at Shaina before he said "no I'll take her home, then go home and rest." He saw Shaina look at him with a hint of concern for him before it was wiped away by the mask she put over them as she walked to his car and got in the passenger seat he finished talking to the cops before he entered the car on the driving side to find Shaina staring out the window into space before he started the car and drove in the direction of where Shaina lived he pulled up in her drive way before he turned off the engine.

Shaina sighed as she turned toward Jethro in said "I'm sorry Jethro I should have been there sooner at the usual time I just got caught up in work in its all my fault . . ." Jethro turned his face as he said "don't blame yourself Shaina it's not your fault and it's not Shannon's or god forbid Kelly's fault either it just happened and besides I don't blame you Shaina I would never blame you, and you have been mine and Shannon's friend since we all three met and you've kept Shannon from becoming depressed or irrational and you've been the best aunt to Kelly so please don't blame yourself."

Shaina looked at him startled at the aunt part before she looked into his eyes for the truth of those words before she smiled in said "thank you Jethro for cheering me up so I guess I should say something to make you not stay in a depressed mood."

He smiled as he said "That's alright I will get my revenge." I looked at him before I asked him what he planned on doing and if he needed help to just ask he said "thank you and I will as soon as I found out who their murderer is ok Shaina," I nodded. Before I said "and once your done with what you have in mind I'll use my money to cover it all up alright it's the least I can do for Shannon and Kelly and then later when you get back we can have a drink toward their memory ok." he nodded before he said "You know I never understood why you wouldn't betray Shannon and your friendship to go after me."

Shaina froze as she looked at him before saying "Because even though I have feelings for you those feelings are not worth the risk to mine and Shannon's friendship you should know me better then that Jethro after I'm sure Shannon has told you about my past relationship and how I thought the friendship I had was strong enough to stop her from taking away my last boyfriend but I was wrong in the in so I made a promise that if a made another friend and she was married and in love with her husband and if I ended up having feelings toward him I wouldn't let that stand in the way of our friendship no matter how sexy or how blue his eyes are."

Jethro looked at her as he smiled "Then you are truly a good friend thank you Shaina for being such a good friend and even though you were mostly friends with Shannon I hope you could stay my friend too . . . please." She nodded before she said "Yes I would love to be your friend Jethro no matter what happens in the future if you need a friend to talk to or relieve your day just call me or come visit and I'll promise not to turn you away and to have a bottle of bourbon ready for you whenever you need it okay."

Chapter 2

A year or so later Shaina was getting out of the shower when there was a knock on her door, I put a towel around my body as I walked to the door before looking through the peep hole to see a red haired woman dressed in a business uniform standing at my door I unlocked the door as I said "hello, what can I do for you?" she said "hello, my name is Jenny Shepard and I'm the Director of NCIS which stands for . . . which stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service or something like that" she says "yes that's close any way a friend of yours called to recommend you for the position of agent on the NCIS team" I looked at her surprised before I said "really why'd they do that?" she said "they thought you would make a good agent and they turned in your portfolio for you in may I say it's very impressive."

Jenny looked at the girl standing at the door, as I noticed her pointed more dimensioned face structure and other things before I noticed as she said "so that brings you here why?" Jenny smiled as she said "well if you're interested in the position you will be working for are senior agent and you will have to understand what the job in tells along with how to solve cases with the information and evidence given if you are interested and understand these things then welcome to NCIS." I watched as the girl thought about it before she said "I'd love to take the job oh and by the way the names Shaina Damon Mackenzie ok." I nodded before I said "I'll aspect you to be at the NCIS building with the appropriate gear listed on this paper" as I said this I handed her the list that only said a gun and proper shoes for all actions such as running and walking down steep hills. Before I continued with what I was saying before. "At the accepted time on Monday morning as it is written and have a good rest of the day."

So Monday morning I found myself walking into the NCIS building and after getting my name tag as a new agent, before I walked into the elevator so that I could go to the floor where I was supposed to be I sighed, before the doors of the elevator opened I walked in the direction where I noticed the red haired woman in as I did she must of noticed me for she said "Ah here's the new agent; Tony, Abbey, Ziva, Ducky, McGee and of course Gibbs may I introduce Shaina Damon Mackenzie, Shaina this is the team I mentioned you would be working with now I expect you and the others to get along is that under stood" I said "director that is quite understood" she smiled at me before she walked up the steps to her office.

Shaina turned to her teammates to say "so where can I put my stuff if you don't mind me asking" I looked at them waiting before I noticed a familiar face, as Gibbs, who the familiar face belonged to, said "On the other side of my desk please, over there." I said, "Got it boss." I walked passed them to put my stuff down before I stretched my arms as I bent down to get my stuff organized into the desk drawers before I said "now that I'm all settled can ask if anyone wants to explain to me why you all are staring at me with your mouths hanging open, except for Gibbs and Ducky, cause you all look pretty funny standing like that."

Shaina smiled before she said "ok don't answer me it's not like I was actually asking a question, any way Gibbs long time no see my friend." he smiled before saying "Long time no see as well Shaina so are you just going to stand there or shake my hand." I smiled before I moved from behind my desk to shake his hand as I clapped him on the shoulder as I said "It's good to see your still kicking at life" he laughed as he said "I figured you'd make a remark like that."

I said "you figured nothing you know as well as I do I was going to say something like that, now since we're done saying hello you mind telling me what I'm supposed to do since it looks like you guys aren't working on anything."

Jethro hid a smile as he heard her question as he still felt startled at what has happened but happy all the same to have his friend working beside him even though she would be taking orders from him not that it mattered but he had been missing her. Shaina watched Jethro as he hid a smile; and she knew it was cause of what she had asked before she saw a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen there since before Shannon had died.

After that the day passed without any announcements or cases it was however, very boring for the day was filled with paper work then it was time to go home but as I was getting up I noticed it was just me and Jethro so I said "I'll see you tomorrow Jethro" he said "hang on Shaina let me get my stuff" I said "ok wait for me by the elevators I have to go tell the director how my first day on the job was if you don't mind boss . . ." Jethro smiled before he said "ok even though I love hearing you say that you can just call me what you always call me alright Shaina" she smiled back before she said "you got it Jethro I'll meet you at the elevator wait for me ok" he nodded as he began walking in that direction as I turned toward the steps that led to the director's office.

Jenny heard a knock on her office door as she said "come in" she looked up to see Shaina standing at the door, before I said "well Shaina what brings you to my office" she said "well director first I want you to know I had an awesome yet boring first day and I think I'm going to enjoy this job and second that I'm going home now alright" I nodded as I said "well its good you had a first day did you by chance finish . . . finish the paper work I was told to do yes ma'am and I put them with your secretary so you can look them over or whatever it is you do ok anyway I got to go goodbye."

Shaina walked down the steps to see Jethro standing at the middle of the steps waiting for me I smiled as I said "I thought we agreed that you would wait by the elevator . . . " he said "I know but I got tired of waiting by the elevators so I thought to wait here instead if that's alright?" I smiled as I said "its fine come on we better go. Oh, do you want to come over for a drink of bourbon for awhile" he smiled as he said "sure Shaina."

Chapter 3

Jethro sat down on Shaina's couch in her living room as Shaina went to get our drinks; I looked around to find nothing has changed in her living room except when I look again I notice a picture I hadn't seen before it was a picture of a younger Shannon arm in arm with what looked like the same age Shaina, I thought to myself that can't be right she looks so young yet compared to the younger Shannon she looks a lot older.

Shaina came back into the room to find Jethro with a puzzled expression his face before he turned as he said "Shaina why do you look as young as you are now in the picture of you standing arm and arm with Shannon when she looks younger?" I freeze as I say "do you really want to know?" He stands up as he walks up and stands directly in front of me as he says "yes I really do." I look him in the eyes as I said "in you will not get mad or nothing" he shook his head before I sighed and said "it's because I'm not human and I'll never change or grow old which is another reason you and I could never be together because you would grow older in die why I wouldn't."

Jethro looked down at Shaina before he took a chance in stepped closer to kiss her lips, as I put one hand to the back of her head to bring her head closer and the other to her lower back while bringing her closer to me as I did this I noticed as Shaina froze to look startled at me before giving in to open her lips to mine as we shared a kiss of the century before I stepped back in said "I don't care how old I get Shaina as long as I'm with you for the rest of my years to come."

Shaina looked at him thoughtfully before she said "Jethro if there was a chance for you to live as long as me . . . would you take it no matter what circumstances may come from taking that chance" he looked at me for a minute as he asked "if you could still have children even when your . . . different from other woman" I smile before saying "depends do you want children" he nods before my smile brightens as I say then "yes I can still have children if you made this choice but after a while we would have to move from this town and both of our jobs but . . . " she said but because she had noticed the sad look creep into his eyes before she continued "but you can still build your boat or ship that you are building along with whatever floats your boat ok?"

Jethro looks at Shaina before he says "what must I do," she looks at me before she says "sit on the couch" I sit down on the couch before she says "now lay back on the couch with your head resting on the head rest" I do as I'm told before she says "now close your eyes and don't move, and trust me alright this will not hurt ok" he nods before closing his eyes.

Before feeling her sit on the edge of the seat to then lean over and nuzzle my neck, I gasp as I feel pain at my jugular before a wave of sweet pleasure rolls through my body as I groan. When Shaina pulls away I open my eyes to see her rest her head on my shoulder before saying "now bite me" he looks down at her neck while carefully leaning down to bite her as I feel strength run through my tired body before letting go as I sigh looking down at her smiling face.

Shaina smiled up at him as she says "now your mine and I'm yours and if I get wounded or something you I'm sorry to say will have no choice but to come in feed me and if your weak from blood loss you either can call me through your phone, heart, or mind and I will come to save you alright?" Jethro nods before he asks "does that mean I'm sort of a. . ." I answered "blood slave in a way yes but it's not just your blood you offer me it's also your soul, heart and body."

Jethro stares down at his master as he says "hmm that's good what do you offer me" she says "protection, soul, body, and my blood" he says "I understand does that mean we always have to stay together" she says "that's the good part about this we get to act sort of in a normal way at work, public, or in front of the director" he smiles as he says good before leaning down to kiss her.

Shaina smiled as she leaned into him as she returned the kiss before moving her arms to put them around his neck as she deepened the kiss as they continued to kiss before Jethro's cell phone rang we both groaned as we pulled apart before he answered it without taking his eyes off of me as he said "Gibbs, . . . what is it Dinozzo . . . sigh . . . alright I'll be right there . . . and I'll bring Shaina."

Chapter 4

We walked off the elevator to find the team and director waiting for us I looked at them puzzled before I looked up at Jethro puzzled before we stopped in front of the team before the director said "Shaina I would like to talk to you personally in my office if you do not mind" I nodded as I walked after her before walking into the director's office and as I closed the door and turned I looked startled as I saw Jenny walking toward me with a look in her eyes that made me freeze before I watched her as she stepped up to me before placing her arms around me before kissing along my neck before I bent down and kissed her.

Jenny smiled as she kissed Shaina's neck then smiled even more when Shaina kissed my lips before picking me up as she brought me closer to deepen the kiss as we continued kissing I smiled before Shaina slid me down to the floor letting me go as we both took a breath, I saw Shaina smile as she looked at me before saying so how do you know. . . I said "know that your bi it was interestingly in your file so I thought I'd see if it was true."

Shaina smiled down at Jenny as I said "Well what exactly are you going to do with this info Jenny." She smiled at me before saying "What do you suggest I do about this information," I smiled as I bent down to whisper in her ears be the girl for me Jenny please she smiled back as she said "yes Shaina I will but no one I mean no one must know not even Gibbs." I said what about him? She said "I know his the man for you." I smiled as I said "Alright I will not tell him" she pushed against me as she said "promise" I said "oh I promise."

Shaina walked out of Jenny's office as she tried to hide the smile on her face, I walked down the steps to the pen then toward my desk as I began working on files, as the day progressed I tried as best as I could to concentrate on the files but I just couldn't so I leaned back and thought of Jenny and what had happened in her office before I heard my name as I sat up to find Jenny standing in front of my desk as I looked at her before I said "yes director what is it?"

Tony watched as the director and Shaina talked as his curiosity grew before he heard the ding from the elevator before turning to see the boss walking to the pen with his usual cup of coffee before stopping as he saw the way Jenny and Shaina were staring at each other while talking in very low tones. Jenny looked at Shaina before leaning forward to whisper in her ear "come up to the office Shaina; I need you." I saw her eyes close as I leaned back before her eyes opened to stare directly into mine as she nodded before I walked off in as I did I felt her hungry gaze following before I walked into my office to wait for Shaina to come up here.

Shaina waited a bit before saying "I'll be back got to go get a paper from the director" as I said this I walked past Jethro's desk to walk up to Jenny's office before I walked through the first as I stopped to ask "Cynthia if the director was busy" she said "no into knock before entering" I nodded as I knocked before I heard Jenny say enter I walked into her office before I shut the door behind me as I watched as Jenny looked up from working on something to see me, in as she did she smiled I walked up to her desk to lean my hands against the desk as I said "you called Jenny."

Jenny smiled as she got up in came around her desk to sit on the edge of her desk during the whole time without taking my eyes off Shaina and as I sat Shaina stepped back as I slid to the middle of the desk before leaning back on my hands slightly as Shaina placed her hands beside my hips as she leant forward to kiss me and as she did I deepened the kiss before pushing Shaina back for a moment as I pushed the intercom on my desk to tell "Cynthia to not let anyone in and to tell them that I'm in a meeting can you do that." She said yes director before I turned the intercom volume to very low.

Shaina looked down at Jenny as she turned back before saying now where were we, I smiled as I went back to kissing her before I moved my left hand to the back of her head as I used my other hand to balance on as I deepened the kiss further before picking Jenny up and carrying her to the couch as I laid her down I used one hand to balance on again while I kissed her before she flipped me over as we switched positions without breaking the kiss.

Chapter 5

Jethro walked up the stairs to the Director's office first door but before I could go through the other door Cynthia stopped me in told me "that the director was in a meeting and that I could not go in there." I turned to glare at her before I said "then call the director in tell her that I would like to speak to her."

Jenny and I groaned as we heard the phone ring before she pushed against me to get up I let her as she went to the desk to answer the phone and I got up to then walk behind her desk to stand behind her as I nuzzled and nipped at her neck as she talked to whoever was on the phone before she put the phone down before turning to "tell me that Jethro was going to come in here." I sighed before saying "I don't want to go Jenny." She smiled as she said "I know but his your other half and you need to go with him as well alright."

Jenny watched as Shaina nodded before taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes before saying "so he is going to come in here how would you like to go about doing this Jenny." I smiled as I said "how about you use your power to make a few important people show up here while you go sit on the couch in pretend like your reading a book while waiting for me to finish the meeting ok?" she nodded before grabbing a book off the shelf beside my desk before closing her eyes as she made those I asked her to make appear before sitting on the couch to wait.

Jethro entered to find Jenny in a meeting and Shaina sitting on the couch with a book in her hands reading as she waited for Jenny to finish her meeting before I turned to Jenny as the meeting drawled to a close as the men walked out the door before I saw Jenny turn to say "yes Jethro is there an important reason you had to interrupt me during a meeting?"

Shaina smiled behind the book before composing her face as she stood up and walked over to Jenny's desk before saying "hey director I'll come back later for that paper for that one cold case we have to do a report on ok." she nodded before I saw the look in her eyes before I felt a pain go through my heart as I covered it before rubbing it before I left out the door.

Jenny sighed inwardly after Jethro left as she sadly looked at the couch fondly before getting up to go over in sit on the couch before picking up the book Shaina had been reading holding the book to her chest as she laid down in closed her eyes as she remembered what had happened before the phone had rang as she remembered she sighed as she saw Shaina kissing, nipping, and licking her neck as she moved her hands down my sides as she remembered she fell asleep.

Shaina looked up at the clock as she saw it was time to leave before she got up in noticed she was the only one still here so she packed her bag as she put it over her shoulder before she noticed Jenny standing at the midpoint of the stairs staring down at me, I walked over to the foot of the stairs before Jenny came down to where I was as I dragged her into the shadows of the stairs as I kissed her lips before she used her hands to take off my bag as I wrapped my arms around her bringing her closer I deepened the kiss before I heard the ding of the elevator.

Jenny sighed as she too heard the ding of the elevator as she looked up at Shaina in saw longing in Shaina's eyes as she looked down at me before I moved my hands to the back of her head as I kissed her back before stepping slightly away as we looked from each other to where we saw Jethro at his desk before I looked at Shaina as I said "go tell him Shaina," she looked down at me as she said tell him? I smiled as I said "tell him you are bi and that both he and I can share you please."

Shaina looked down at Jenny as I said "you'd let me tell him Jenny" she nodded as she whispered it will make you happy Shaina I smiled down at her before I said no lets tell him together she smiled at me before she nodded as I picked up my bag before we both walked toward his desk as we stopped in front of his desk before Jenny said Jethro I would like to speak to you he looked up at us before saying what is it Jen she gave him a glare before she looked at me as I sighed in said Jethro I'm . . . bi and Jenny here along with you are my other half's ok.

Jethro for once in his life felt stunned as he looked from Shaina to Jen in back again before I said and you told me this why I looked at Shaina but it was Jen that answered because I thought it would make Shaina happy after all it was sort of an accident that I found out for you see I was looking through her file again when I saw it on there and when I did I felt something in my chest loosen and then I asked Dinozzo to call you in and tell you to bring Shaina so that I could test the theory out.

Shaina looked at Jenny as she continued to tell Jethro about me being bi before I turned to look at Jethro as he listened and when Jenny was done he looked at me before he smiled in stood up as he came around to stare at me then at Jenny before first kissing Jenny then me as he whispered in my ear you should of told me Shaina.

Jenny watched Shaina and Jethro before I looked behind them to see Ducky looking joyful and startled at the same time before I said "ah hum guys umm your being watched." They turned as they finally saw Ducky staring at them as he stepped forward and said" well in all my years of knowing you Jethro and working here I thought I'd never see something more beautiful than the three of you together.

Shaina smiled at this and looked at Jethro and Jenny's expressions to see their reaction to what Ducky had said. Jethro and Jenny smiled first at each other, then myself before Jethro replied " Ducky , thank you and I agree with you my two other halves are beautiful."


End file.
